Visión or Nigthmare? In English
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Don and a vision or nightmare about Charlie s death  slash incest D/C


Title: Just a stupid nigthmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs

Notes: Incest

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Summary: a nigthmare in Don´s life

Feedback:will be loved

Death is always there, watching you, because you choose to be her companyon, not a day in your life you think that she will leave you alone, she´s your shadow, you sleep with a gun under your pillow, because you know that if you let your guard down she will hit you, but in a way you´re prepare, or at least that´s what you tell yourself.

But that changes when your pick up your phone and listen someone that you can´t even remeber who it was telling you that he was gone.

No, not him, that´s impossible, you´re lying, he´s not dead because if he´s dead you´re pretty sure that you´ll be following him soon, no he´s not dead you´ll be able to feel it because you shared a heart, you screamed at the one that dare to tell you such a cruel joke, because is a joke it has to be a joke.

You start calling him, but nothing, and your stomach and your gut are telling you something but you don´t listen, you don´t want to listen.

You call your father but he barely can talk, he ask you when you´re comming but you hung up, because you need to find him, because he´s not dead.

You keep calling him, but nothing happens and you find yourself feeling like a lost little boy, because that´s what you´re without him, a lost little boy, because he teaches you how to love and be loved, and now you´re convinced that you can´t live without him, and frankly you don´t want to try.

You go out and start looking for him, you go to your special place, the one where he told you the first time how much he loved you, when you told him the same words, when you loose the fear to tell him , to allow your heart to speak.

You go to every place that you know, where you make love for the first time, the park where he stold you that kiss, the place where you give him that ring that he never show to anyone, and you feel desperate, because you´re running out of places to go.

You´re scared, and you feel like you can´t breathe.

You want to cry, to scream, to the world, hell, heaven, everywhere, everyone, because if he´s gone nothing matters anymore.

You carry you body back to your home and you didn´t even get to the couch when you start crying, because the world is over, your world is over.

Because the perfect equation was broken.

You cry and you throw everything you want to destroy, you want to destroy everything, every single thing, you don´t want nothing, because without him nothing means a damn thing.

You want to destroy the house because you can see him, you can see him smile at you, you can see his face when you steal a kiss from him, you can see him when he was sleep, his face before and after you have sex, the glowing in his eyes when you reached that point of pleasure, you start breaking thing, you house is a mess and you fall from a broken piece of glass, and your head is bleeding and suddenly you don´t care, because maybe it was meant to be, because you don´t want a life without him, screw the injustice.

You think that you´re in heaven when you listen that voice, his voice, calling you, and you want to go to him, because that´s where you´re happy with him.

"_Donnie, Donnie, Donnie...wake up..."_

"_Charlie?"_

"_yeah, is me, what´s the matter Donnie?"_

"_Oh Charlie" _and you hug him like there will be no tomorrow, because the "dream/worst nightmare ever" you hug him, and you kiss him, you kiss him with such a passion that you give the only part of your heart that you had, and you feel him kissing you with the same amount of love and that brings you back.

"_Don´t leave me"_

"_Donnie? Something happened?"_

"_nothing Charlie, just a stupid nightmare"_

"_You OK?"_

"_no, but if you stayed I´ll be better"_

"_where will I be going? I love you Don, I´m not going anywhere"_

"_say that again"_

"_I´m not going anywhere"_

"_not that, the other part"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

Don took Charlie to bed and Charlie snnuggle in Don´s warmth, Don puts his arm aroud Charlie and they went to sleep with a smile on their faces because Don understood that if something like a stupid nightmare disturb your life going to sleep with the one you love put everything back where it belongs.

The End


End file.
